Percy Mikaelson
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Percy is a Mikaelson and is reborn because he got bored with the vampire life he find his mate in Artemis how will everyone react when they find out
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Originals or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Prologue**

 **Percy's POV:**

Ok! Let me explain something to all of you. My name is not Perseus Jackson it's really Perseus Mikaelson. But I like to be called Percy. You see I'm supposed to be dead along with my brothers who are still alive.

The Mikaelsons are My mother Esther, my supposed father Mikael, my brother Arron who was killed by Mikael when he was drunk. Then there's Freya my sister she's a witch who mother said died in the plague. I knew she was lying.

Then there is my Oldest Vampire brother Finn, he's a Momma's boy. Then there's Elijah the noble one my favorite vampire brother.

Then there is my brother Niklaus he's like me except he a hybrid and I'm a trybrid. Then there my brother Kol. He's a vampire he always pranked us. Then there Rebekah my favorite vampire sister. She took care of all the young ones.

Then there's Henrik my hybrid brother. My favorite hybrid brother. Then there's me and my older triplet brother Brian then my younger triplet brother Stiles. We are Tribrids. We are Witches, Vampires and Werewolves Niklaus and Henrik are hybrids they are Vampires and Werewolves.

Brian and Stiles are the best brothers anyone can ask for. Brian is shy but deadly there has been a few times we had to dagger him because of his bloodlust. Brian also went around for a century with emotions turned off and we had to hunt him down and when we did find him it wasn't a pretty sight.

When we found him he found our mother and supposed father and he had their hearts in his hands. Klaus decided to lock him in a coffin where he had been for 4 centuries in there when Klaus undaggered him he went into hidding.

Brian is apparently in California with his now hybrid wife by the name of Cora Hale. I met her mother with Brian and Stiles and we told her what we are and Brian asked for Cora's hand in marriage and asked if he can turn her into one of us. Talia agreed with us and Brian also told her that Cora can still be a part of Talia's pack.

After a while Brian,Stiles,Henrik and I went to the fates and asked for a new life. they agreed and said when we get to the age 17 that we will get our memories back. Henrik was reborn as Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. Stiles was reborn as Stiles Stelinski a demigod son of Athena. Brian was reborn as Brian Dreyer demigod son of Neptune. I was reborn as Perseus Jackson.

We got our memories and powers back we turned into our werewolf forms for the first time in 60 years. Of course Brian ran to find Cora. Stiles went to blend into the human world. Nico went into hidding.

As for me I'm staying out of the godly world or at least trying to because the gods are looking for me. How do I know? Well because my lover/mate Artemis told me. I told her who and what I am along with her hunters who took the news pretty well because the only men I and my others killed was the Pigs Artemis preaches about.

I'm at work one day when I'm flashed to Olympus. I look around and raise my eyebrow when I see the death glares I'm receiving from everyone except for Nike, Hecate, Hestia, Hades, Apollo, Hermes and Artemis

"What do you want now? Haven't done enough for you?" I ask. "You are here because you are being accused for being a spy for Gaea. How do you plead?" Zeus ask

"Innocent! My Fatal Flaw is Loyalty for Chaos sakes but it doesn't matter now does it." I say "Lies I found plan under your bed!" My supposed father Poseidon says. I laugh "Plans? what plans?" I ask. "I Poseidon disown Perseus Jackson as my son" Poseidon says.

I just shrugged my shoulders as to say 'So? I don't care'

"I Zeus king of the gods hearby banish Perseus Jackson from the Grecko World. Now leave and never come back!" Zeus says and bellows again I just shrugged and say "Okay! Bye Fuckers!" and walk out of the throne room

When I arrive to the lobby of the Empire State Building I look at the doorman and hand him the key card and compelled to stay quiet and drank his blood after a nice fresh drink I get into my car a Mazda RX8 and took off down the road. When I reach Pennsylvania I hear thunder booming ahead 'I guess they found John the doorman' I think to myself.

 **Zeus's POV:**

I was on my throne when that Annabeth Chase girl came in screaming running around like a chicken with its head chopped off along with the other demigods.

"QUIET" I bellow "Now that it's quiet. What is going on?" I ask Annabeth

"We. We. We found the doorman who always has the key card on the ground with blood all around him it looks like a vampire attacked him he's bleeding from the neck." Annabeth says

"Iris show us what happened" I say to the rainbow goddess "Yes MiLord" She says and creates a screen for us.

(Video in 3rd person/Zeus thoughts)

Perseus walking out of the elevator and holds out the key card to John the doorman. John grabs it but Perseus doesn't let go of it. I hear Athena gasp. I look over to her she pales and says "His eyes Look at his eyes." she says. I look at Perseus's eyes I gasp as well as the rest of the Council except for Artemis.

His eyes has black veins popping out he then looks at John and says "Don't scream" and he bites him and starting his blood he then stops after 2 minutes and says "Sorry but you won't remember thing" He says then bites his arm and tells John to drink his blood after 10 seconds Percy snaps his neck and looks at the screen and smile "He's turning into a vampire. You can't kill me or my family. The only thing that can kill us is no long around." He says walking away and getting into a nice RX8.

(Video End Still Zeus POV:)

"How dare he." I bellow

I hear Hecate gasp along with Athena "What is it?" I ask.

"He's a Mikaelson" they say.

"What?" I ask. (Hecate explains everything) I nod to say I understand then I get furious they killed my children and are immortal that can't be killed

"Hunt them down and kill them bring Mikael back to life you have to." I say. "I won't do that" Hecate and Artemis says. "And Why Not?" I ask.

"I am Percy's mate." Artemis says "Brian, Percy, and Stiles are my Champions." Hecate says and I nod at them "Still we are going to kill them" I say

 **Timeskip 3 days later**

 **Still Zeus's POV:**

"Awake Mikael! It's time to kill your children." I say to the now resurected Mikael. He just looks at me and ran out of the room to kill his children


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Originals or Vampire Diaries.**

 **I would like to thank Freakofnature65 for my first review.**

 **Chapter 1 OH S*t Not You Again.**

 **Brian's POV:**

I just found my lovely immortal wife Cora Hale-Mikaelson.

"Hey baby!" I say kissing her neck. At first she growled but when she saw me she kissed back just as passionate as I. Then we made love.

Timeskip same time as Mikael wakes up.

I felt tired for some reason and fell asleep. I dreamt the gods bringing back our father. I awoke to a start panting and sweating "Oh Shit!" I say waking up Cora. "What's wrong baby?" Cora asks me "The Olympian gods just brought my father back to life. We need to go into hiding baby." I say with tears in my eyes. "OK! where do we go?" She asks

I sigh "I have to call my brother Percy,Nico,and Stiles then we go to New Orleans find my other family members." I say "Nico?" She asks "Yes you know Henrik" I say.

"Ok go call them oh by the way Brian I'm pregnant" she says and kisses me "Really?" I ask happily. She nods and I kiss her again and pack up quickly. I then called my brothers

 **Percy's Pov:**

I was in South Dakota at a truck stop getting food when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked because the call said restricted.

"Percy! You need to meet Stiles Henrik and I in New Orleans because the Gods just brought Father back to life we need to go into hiding along with the others they are already there."

Ok that shocked me. We ending up talking for a hour and found out that his wife is pregnant now. I congratulated them.

Artemis is with me I glared at her when Brian told me about our father being brought back. All of a sudden I hear Brian scream in pain. "Brian! What's going on?" I scream into phone outside after paying for gas and food.

I hear fighting on the other side of the phone. Brian sound like he's in trouble. I then hear the dial tone.

I run to my car and jump in Artemis follows me. "What's wrong?" Artemis asks me "Brian told me to go somewhere because your Father brought my father back to life. Brian was talking to me then he started fighting someone. By the sounds of it Brian was walking with his wife Cora and they got jumped probably by my father's goons." I said to her.

 **Timeskip 3 days New Orleans Still Percy's POV:**

I just arrived in New Orleans I haven't gotten ahold of Brian since that phone call he called our other brothers too and we met up yesterday. Today we are going to look for our other siblings.

"Let's check the bars." Stiles says "Why?" Henrik asks. Stiles sighs "Think about Niklaus he likes to drink along with Elijah." "Yeah and Rebekah will be somewhere close." I say

"Who just said my name?" We all hear a females voice ask.

We turn around and our eyes widen. "Becky!" We all yell and hug her. Her eyes goes ide as well.

"The only people who call me that is my family who are you?" she asks. I look into her eyes "Great you have your emotions off" I mutter. "Becky it's me Percy!" I say. Her eyes widen again then she smiles and cries and hugs me.

"I hope you remember Henrik and Stiles?" I ask she nods and hugs them too. "Ok where is Brian?" she asks "He's suppose to meet us here because some people brought Father back to life" Henrik says.

Rebekah pales "Just what we need more trouble." she mumbled "What trouble?" I ask. She looks at me and mouthed 'Mother' I pale "So not only is father back but so is mother? Great just great!" I say.

"Come on let meet up with the others." Rebekah says. So we do. ( 3 days later. ) Brian stumbled in and is all bloody holding a knocked out Cora.

"Father attacked us with his goons and damn near killed Cora and our child." Brian says

"Well Mother is back as well as is Finn and Arron but Arron turned on mother and is hiding from her trying to live a peaceful life." Rebekah says to us.

"How is he?" Brian asks. Brian always wanted to meet him.

"He was a ass at first because what mom and dad did but noticed we were in the right and not her so he turned to our side and Finn being Finn sided with Mother." Rebekah says

"Ok! We need to make a plan to take out Mom and Dad" Stiles says. We all nodded and went to work.

 **Finn's POV: 3 days before Brian shows up! (Didn't see that coming did you?)**

I was walking down the streets of New Orleans looking for my brother Arron when I saw something I never thought I would see again.

I saw my youngest brothers Henrik, Stiles, and Percy along with my sister Rebekah. Rebekah turned her emotions off because everyone take advantage on her and stabs her in the back.

The only people who never did was Arron, Henrik, Stiles Percy and Brian. I haven't seen Brian since Niklaus daggered me.

'Knowing Brian he'll be here soon.' I think to myself.

I see him carrying a beautiful woman who's bloody. I'll make her mine. Brian was never the one to bang a beautiful girl like that.

I'll wait to make my move. She'll never know what hit her I'll surprise her. I follow them and found where they are hiding. I might as well tell mother what I just found.

 **Oh shit what happens next?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Originals or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Brian's POV:** **2 months After last chapter.**

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Nico, Stiles, Percy and I are hiding and healing after a battle with Mother and Father. Finn was killed by Kol and I. I almost killed Father but he flashed away because of Zeus decided to make him a God. Little did Zeus know the fates made Me, Percy, Stiles, Nico, and Kol Gods as well.

Percy is God of Moon, Hunt, Tides and Loyalty.

Stiles is God of Supernatural and Swordsmanship

Nico is God of Souls, and Ghosts

Kol is God of Sassiness, Humor and Jokes

And me I'm God of Wolves, Lions, Volcanoes, Dragons and Eclipses

Percy and Artemis got married last month and Artemis is now 3 weeks pregnant.

Stiles and Nico are Bisexual

Kol is single and Rebekah is Bisexual as well.

"We need to leave and split them up" Percy says.

"But they are expecting that or for us to stay here" Nico says

"Where do we go?" I asks

"Mystic Falls, Virginia!" Rebekah says "I'll go with you" says Kol

"No! You are going to Beacon Hills with Stiles and Nico. While Elijah and Klaus stay here Percy and Artemis Go to Texas and get our Allies undercover. Brian, Cora and I will go to Mystic Falls and get healed up and relax for a little bit." Rebekah says.

I left New Orleans with Cora and Rebekah and went to Mystic Falls.

Its a nice town. I might live here when not on the run.

Im on a walk one night while Cora is asleep and I feel like I'm being watched. I walk into a alley and stop and saw a vampire Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing in my town?" He asks me. I laugh at him "Your town? Man My sister told me about you and your wife Elena but I never would have thought you were this bad" I said.

"Your Sister?" He asks

"Yes! My Sister! Rebekah! Didn't anyone tell you about me. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Brian. Hello Damon Salvatore." I say He Pales.

 **Percy's PoV:**

Running with my wife to Texas was not fun because Zeus has a bounty on our heads and Demigods, Momsters, and Gods and Goddesses are all after us.

Artemis changes her looks and I do the same. I now have Strawberry Blonde hair with Blue eyes. Artemis now has Black hair with Brown eyes.

We arrive in Texas and Fall asleep. I woke up to a demigod knocking on my door. I answer and its Katie Gardner one of our friends that stuck by us Artemis and I are in a 3 way relationship with her. Nobody knows except for all of our group.

Katie and I make love while Artemis is sleeping. Katie is also pregnant.

Man alot of people are pregnant now adays. Cora, Artemis, Katie, Thalia, Phoebe, and Atalanta

We fall asleep. I wake up and the room is on fire with Zeus smirking with a lightning bolt in his hand and is about to shoot at us when Demeter, Apollo, Hermes and Poseidon attack Zeus for us to escape last thing I see before leaving is Poseidon turning to dust by Ares and Zeus turning to dust by Poseidon and Apollo combo.

Ares curses me, Katie and Artemis but it doesn't work because we are gods.

God's Leave us alone.

 **Stiles POV:**

Nico, Kol and I are now in school at Beacon Hills High when a old friend of mine Scott shows up and he became different when I was gone

he was bitten by Peter Hale.

I ended up getting him mad and i watched his eyes. You see when a Beta wolf is innocent his eyes are yellow if he killed someone his eyes are blue if hes a alpha his eyes will be red. but also even if your a aplha and you get defeated and died and brought back to life your eyes are Blue becoming a Omega.

Scott's eyes turn blue. Damnit.

"Who did you kill Scott?" I ask.

"None of your business" he growls at me.

"Its my job to protect humans" I say making my eyes turn into my Vampire/Werewolf eyes.

"What are you" He asks.

"I'm one of the Originals. The first Werewolf/Vampire Hybrid. The Originals are the very first Vampires." I said walking away back to my pregnant girl Atalanta and Lydia Martin hopped into my car.

"Bad Move Lydia! You know I cant control myself around you and I'll end up getting you pregnant" I tell her after she starts sucking on my neck.

"I dont care. I want you NOW!" she tells me and we make love alot.

 **Timeskip 7 weeks Later.** Scott became a alpha killing peter and killed Derek in cold blood.

I banished Scott from Beacon Hills.

and went to look for Percy but was knocked out by...

 **Cliffhanger Hahahahaha** **Please Review.**


End file.
